Miraculous GUARDIANs
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Marinette makes a new friend from America, who turns out to have a secret just like Marinette of sorts, and she isn't the only one as well.


Summary: Marinette makes a new friend from America, who turns out to have a secret just like Marinette of sorts, and she isn't the only one as well.

'-'

AN: Hello! I am coming out with another work for miraculous, this one an idea I have had for some time and combining a story I am working on myself that is an original work. This is just the prologue chapter, slowly easing into the story and just getting it started. Also seeing if anyone will be interested in it, if not I will not continue to work on it but if people are interested I will continue on with it. Without further ado, on with the show.

'-'

It is a normal weekend in paris, meaning no akumas or any weird stuff happening, just an ordinary day. Marinette decided to spend this weekend playing Ultimate Mecha Strike Online, which is just Ultimate Mecha Strike but you can play with anyone in the world. Marinette plays under the name "Fashonista-bug", referencing to her love of fashion and secretly her superhero identity. No one knew so people would just think she liked bugs. She has played against a few people today, and has won against them all which she was quite proud of. But she honestly did want a challenge, somebody who gave her a challenge as all the others were quite easy.

"Ugh, Tikki, why is it so hard to find an opponent? I mean, I am playing against people from all over the world. There's gotta be somebody out there who is as good or even better than me." Marinette complained to her kwami, slumping back in her chair.

"Maybe you are just so good no one in the world can beat you." Tikki suggested with a shrug, not quite sure what to say. Though she did think that Marinette trying to find a good person to play against in her game was much healthier than her crazy schemes of getting Adrien to notice her.

A ping came from the computer, causing the two to look at it in curiosity and wonder just what it was, it typically meant she got a message or request to fight. The screen read for a fight request, from somebody by the name of Smol_troll10.

"Smol_troll10? That's an interesting name." Tikki couldn't help but comment on. "Are you gonna fight them?"

"It would be rude to turn down their request, and it might be fun." Marinette replied, and accepted the request, the game took a moment to load, the two avatars placed on the battlefield, the countdown went off and the two battled. And the battle, was a tie. All three times. The two were quite skilled and evenly matched it appeared. Each time when it seemed one might win the other one came back and it ended in a tie.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I have tied with someone." Marinette stated absentmindedly.

"They must be really good." Tikki tacked on. A ping came from the computer, seeing it be a message from Smol_troll10.

**Wanna go again? **

Marinette couldn't help but smirk and type back a response.

_You're on!_

So for the next two hours, that is what took place. The two played and chatted with one another, Marinette personally having a really great time and it seemed like Smol_troll was to. Most of their battles ended in ties, each have actually won only a few times each. They did chat for a little over an hour, some of it was smack talk, some small talk, even talking about themselves more or less, nothing too personal but still a little personal. After another fight ended in a draw, Marinette couldn't help but chuckle a little at it and wipe sweat from her brow. Receiving another message from Smol_troll made her laugh even more.

**For the love of Valhalla how are you so good at this?!**

Marinette found it interesting how many times Smol_troll said that, her companion even saying at one point how much she loves the heaven of vikings. She shook her head good naturally and typed back a response.

_I could ask you the same question. :)_

"You two really are evenly matched." Tikki stated, having watched all the fights. Marinette simply shrugged back at her kwami, a response being typed by her companion.

**Can we do a video chat? I gotta know whatcha look like.**

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea." Tikki voiced, her and Marinette sharing a look. A request for a video chat being sent, Marinette rather unsure whether to accept or not.

"What could be the harm? I mean, they seem nice enough." Marinette brushed off, accepting the request with Tikki flying away. Kwami's indeed can't be seen by cameras, but she still felt uneasy about this whole thing.

What she saw was rather unexpected. The person on the other webcam, a girl, who looked to be about Marinette's age, 15 or so. She had fair skin, brown hair that definitely went past her shoulders seeming past her shoulder blades, it brushed back so she had no part, on top of her head she had two thin pigtails that stick up held with hair ties that had large orange orbs on them, her eyes yellow. Marinette could only see her top which was black, the sleeves reaching past her shoulders and a square neckline.

"Woah, you kind make me think of the love child of Uma and Gabi, or Uma and India, maybe Nadia as well, definitely Uma though." The girl said, causing Marinette to raise an eyebrow.

"Who?" All Marinette could get out, completely confused.

"Oh, my friends. Uma has blue hair like you, though hers is more of a turquoise blue than dark like yours. And Gabi and India both have pigtails of sorts, Gabi's are high and India wears hers in braids. And Nadia had blue eyes. I'm Darchelle by the way." The girl now known as Darchelle explained and introduced.

"Uh, Marinette. Nice to meet ya." Marinette greeted nervously with a wave.

"So, my opponent is a teen like me, awesome. And another chick, double awesome." Darchelle marveled, leaning back on the couch she appeared to be on.

"Yeah, seems that way." Marinette chuckled nervously, Darchelle seeming to pick up on this.

"Girl, chill. I'm not some crazy stalker person that's gonna come and get you in your sleep. Plus I don't even know where you are. So you can relax." Darchelle reassured, this actually slightly helping with Mari's worries.

"Sorry, normally I don't talk with the people I play with online." Mari explained.

"Totally get, I typically only talk with my friends myself." Darchelle agreed.

"Does that make me your friend then?" Marinette couldn't help but ask jokingly.

"I suppose, but don't think that means you have my respect yet." Darchelle countered, almost trying to seem menacing in a way, Marinette only chuckling at this.

"Guess I'll have to earn it then." Marinette shot back with a smirk.

"Well ya got awesome hair and as good at me at video games so you are well on your way. Wanna go another round." Darchelle poached, holding up a controller.

"Sure, how about a game, whoever loses has to share a fact about them." Marinette suggested, grabbing her own controller.

"It is on!" And with that, the two continue playing with one another, this time learning more about one another, and this isn't the last time they play together.

'-'

AN: As I said I am easing into the story and this is just the prologue, next chapter we will learn more of Darchelle and her friends. They will also learn more of Marinette as well, also this story takes place sometime in season 3, definitely after the events of Chameleon so Marinette and Lila are basically at war with one another. That is really all I can think of to say for now, but let me know if you guys are indeed interested in the story otherwise I won't continue it. Until next time, share your thoughts, review, enjoy, and have a good day!


End file.
